An enterprise (which may be any organization carrying on activities for some purpose) generally has goals and processes designed to achieve those goals. Problems in the enterprise will generally impact the success of one or more processes; these problems must be identified in a focused and efficient manner. Persons in the enterprise (users of an enterprise system) need to be alerted to problems that may cause a risk to processes for which they are responsible. A user needing to solve a problem will want to have information at his disposal which is relevant to the problem, particularly information about contemporaneous and past experiences in the enterprise that are relevant to the problem. The user will also want to collaborate with other users on solving the problem.
Accordingly, it is desirable to implement a system that identifies and retrieves information that is relevant to a problem associated with a process, and directs that information to users most concerned with the problem.